Shourinji Ayumu
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Although small bodied/partitioned, he is a master of kung fu footwork insert."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"Focused kung fu training has given him some very fancy footwork indeed."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"The power of the Aliea crystal has taken his shooting skill to a whole new level."'' fundo Ele costuma jogar como um meia. Ele e Kurimatsu são os menores membros do Raimon Eleven original. Ele queria estudar artes marciais no Manyuuji Junior High. Ele era um dos Imperadores Negros . Mais tarde, ele é visto aplaudindo os representantes do Inazuma Japão na partida representativa. Aparência Ele é um dos menores personagens da série Inazuma Eleven. Ele tem olhos negros que se parecem com cruzes e longos cabelos castanhos amarrados em um grande rabo de cavalo. Além deste rabo de cavalo, há um estrondo na frente. Personalidade Como os outros membros da Raimon , ele mostra muito respeito a Endou como capitão. Ele está interessado em artes marciais, então ele ocasionalmente faz poses de kung-fu e algumas de suas técnicas de hissatsu também refletem isso. Enredo Temporada 1 Shourin é um dos primeiros 7 membros do clube de futebol Raimon . No início, o clube tem apenas 7 membros, assim eles tiveram que enfrentar as ameaças de serem fechados a qualquer momento. Mas graças ao esforço de Endou Mamoru , eles conseguiram reunir membros suficientes antes de sua partida com Teikoku Gakuen , e até com o lendário atacante Gouenji Shuuya . É mostrado que as pernas de Shourin têm uma enorme quantidade de poder, como ele foi capaz de libertar Kabeyama do armário que ele estava preso dentro Shourin também criou um hissatsu para si mesmo, Kung Fu Head . E então na final contra Teikoku Gakuen , ele criou outro hissatsu, Tatsumaki Senpuu e passou por um membro do Teikoku. No episódio 5 , ele tentou criar um hissatsu chamado Jumping Thunder com Kurimatsu , mas falhou. No final da primeira temporada, Raimon foi vitorioso e se tornou o campeão da Football Frontier . Temporada 2 Depois de vencer o FF, Shourin se junta a Raimon na luta contra Aliea Gakuen . Mas ele e alguns outros membros como Max , Handa , Shishido e Kageno foram gravemente feridos em seu primeiro jogo contra o Gemini Storm . Eles estavam todos tristes e pedindo desculpas a Raimon por não poder mais lutar com eles. Mas mais tarde, quando Endou veio visitá-los no hospital, ele notou que eles estavam todos empolgados em voltar para que pudessem lutar contra Aliea Gakuen. Depois que Raimon ganhou contra o último time de Aliea Gakuen, The Genesis , Shourin e os outros apareceram, desta vez se tornando membros do Dark Emperors . Com o poder do Aliea Meteorite , os Dark Emperors conseguiram obter vantagem absoluta durante toda a partida, Shourin e Shishido criaram um novo hissatsu chamado Shooting Star . Mas quando o jogo ia acabar, Endou voltou para a posição de goleiro. Depois de derrotar todos os hissatsu dos Imperadores Negros, seu sentimento atingiu Shourin e os corações dos outros, quebrou o Meteorito Aliea, e os libertou de seu poder sombrio. No jogo, ele aparece em uma cena quando os garotos se despedem de Kogure Yuuya em Manyuuji. Durante a visita, ele se junta temporariamente à equipe da escola. Sessão 3 Shourin não foi escolhido para jogar no Japão Inazuma , mas ele e os outros ainda praticam normalmente em Raimon, e sempre torcendo por eles. Antes de seu último jogo com Little Gigant , Shourin e os outros enviaram uma fita de vídeo para o Inazuma Japan, alegrando-os alegremente e surpreendendo-os com os novos membros de Raimon. No episódio 126 , quando Endou e os terceiros anos receberam seu diploma de graduação, Shourin e os segundo anos estavam todos chorando, porque sabiam que teriam que dizer adeus a eles. Ele foi visto para fazer parte do clube de ginástica do Raimon por um tempo. Shourin jogou alegremente em sua partida de formatura, e no final, ele e Natsumi persuadiram Endou a contar suas últimas palavras, como o capitão de Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' Ele só apareceu no final do episódio 50, quando Tenma e sua equipe viajaram para o momento em que Raimon venceu a Fronteira de Futebol , a fim de ter um amistoso com eles. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Shourinji, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Nota de Treino Lendário (Legend 説 の 特訓 ノ ー ト, obtida ao vencer a rota mais baixa de Furukabu (não é necessário classificar o percurso) ) *'Jogador' : Ozuno Yaku ( mestre da comunidade Genei no Pinball Stadium ) *'Item' : Sapatos Raimon *'Uniforme' : Refletir Desgaste Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para uma quantia de 1720 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Shourin, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Revista Tattered Soccer (revista Battery Football, lançada aleatoriamente do ''Protocolo Omega 3.0' na ''''rota do Taisen de 'Handa'' ) *'Foto' : Pavilhão ( Foto de Toya, tirada no jardim de Koumei ) Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para um total de 700 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Shoruin, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Caravana em miniatura (caravana madura , lançada aleatoriamente da ''lenda 2 Nensei' (Legend 2nd grade) na ''''rota de taisen direita de Fuyukai 'Suguru'' ) *'Item' : Revista Tattered Soccer (revista de futebol de bateria , descartada aleatoriamente de ''Noisy Nose' na ''''rota de taisen direita de 'Kanda Satoko'' ) *'Foto' : Fighting Spirit (fotografia de 合 合 , tirada no Budoukan em ''Raimon'' ) *'Tópico' : Várias Artes Marciais (Vários tópicos de artes marciais, Obtidas na Sala de Arte Marcial em Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 *'Freedom': 16 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 210 *'TP': 225 *'Kick': 80 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 93 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 93 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 8 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Raimon form *'GP': 132 *'TP': 115 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 *'Freedom': 14 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 135 *'TP': 117 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 80 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 12 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 72 *'Dribbling': 82 *'Technique': 88 *'Block': 73 *'Speed': 122 *'Stamina': 101 *'Catch': 40 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 101 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 68 *'Freedom': 100 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 68 *'Freedom': 250 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Raimon form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (DO Route Furukabu Only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (DO Route Gojou Only) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Pequena equipe' *'Equipe Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Dummy Emperors' *'Primeiro Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon une-se' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Galeria Shourin's first appearance.jpg|Shourin's first appearance, doing kung-fu poses. Shourin in his school uniform.jpg|Shourin in his school uniform. Shourin's powerful kick.jpg|Shourin freeing Kabeyama from the locker with a powerful kick. Jumping Thunder attempt.jpg|Shourin and Kurimatsu trying to learn a hissatsu. Shourin_training.jpg|Shourin training in the Inabikari Training Center. Shourin.gif|Shourinji in the hospital. Dark Emperors.png|Shourin in Dark Emperors. ShourinjiEP127.png|Shourinji in the graduation match ShourinTCG.jpg|Shourin in the TCG (Raimon) ShorinTCG.png|Shourin in the TCG (Dark Emperors) EP-06-024.png|EP-06-024. Trivialidades *Seu apelido "Shourin" é a pronunciação japonesa da palavra "Shaolin", uma espécie de artes marciais chinesas. Navegação de:Tim Saunders es:Tim Saunders fr:Tim Saunders it:Tim Saunders nl:Timmy Saunders vi:Shourinji Ayumu